


First

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [7]
Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Day 7, Eskimo Kisses, Lucadam - Freeform, M/M, hannigram AU, hanniholidays, tumblr reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: ¿Este es el primer beso de Adam?-------Día 7 de #HanniHolidays: Eskimo Kisses





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS participa en el pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Adam había aprendido a calmarse frente a Lucas. Después de lo del día anterior no quería hacerse ilusiones, no quería parecer desesperado pero en realidad se estaba enamorando de Lucas.

 

Había esperado pacientemente en las escaleras de la entrada a la llegada de Beth y de Lucas; justo a su lado había una caja de color blanco perfectamente cerrada.  
El follaje del árbol cinco casa adelante tapaba su visión pero estaba seguro que la chica de suéter gris era Beth y que el otro de chamarra negra era Lucas. Se volvió a sentar y tomo la caja que descansaba en la piedra fría.

 

"Definitivamente no fue nada bueno de parte de ella..." decía Beth cuando se acercaban a el lugar donde se separaban.  
"Definitivamente." contesto Lucas y compartió con ella una pequeña risa.  Adam se levanto trayendo consigo la caja.  
"Compre esto." elevo apenas un poco la caja "Creí que podíamos compartirlo."  
"Podríamos ir adentro y...y comer." Beth subió los escalones para llegas hasta con Adam. "¿Lucas?"  
"Si, suena bien." Lucas empujo el pequeño cancel para él también subir.

 

Adam no supo como decir que quería estar a solas con Lucas y que Beth podía seguir su camino sin antes olvidar lo que Adam tenia en la caja.

 

Adam fue primero, llego a su puerta y abrió sin ninguna dificultad; Lucas y Beth lo siguieron.

 

"Prepararé algo de té." dijo Adam dejando la caja en la mesita de centro.  
"Te ayudaré." Lucas dejo su mochila en uno de los sillones y siguió a Adam a la cocina, Beth se quedo en la sala esperando.

 

Adam se movía por la cocina, ya había llenado con agua el recipiente y ahora lo ponía en la estufa. Lucas solo esperaba instrucciones...no sabia que hacer. Adam abrió el estante que estaba en la esquina pero no alcanzaba las bolsas de té.

 

"Déjame ayudarte." definitivamente Lucas era mas alto que Adam, así que le había alcanzado la pequeña cajita.  
"Gracias."

 

Lucas invadía su espacio personal, Adam estaba pegado a la pared mientras Lucas estiraba su mano para alcázar la cajita y cuando la tuvo con él se la entrego a Adam.  
Adam no sabia que hacer, no quería echar a perder ese pequeño momento; se debatía en agacharse y alejarse o quedarse ahí.

 

"Perdón." la voz de Lucas llego a sus oídos.  
"Esta...esta bien." aclaro su garganta un poco y trato de moverse.  
"Adam.. ¿Puedo besarte?" Adam elevo su mirada pretendiendo contestar pero Lucas se había adelantado.

 

Apreso su cabeza con ambas manos; en ningún momento Adam vio donde había quedo la cajita de Té, después pego primero su nariz a la de Adam, rozándola apenas un poco y enseguida sentía los finos labios de Lucas sobre los suyos. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.  
Cuando hubo terminado el beso, Lucas pego su frente con la de Adam y dijo.

 

"Me gusta el té de Manzanilla."

 

Adam solo pudo sonreír. 


End file.
